bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glaive Lord
is the final upgrade for Path 1 of the Boomerang Thrower in BTD5 and BTD6. In BTD5 it costs $7650 on Easy, $9000 on Medium, $9720 on Hard and $10800 on Impoppable. In BTD6 it costs $34,000 on Easy, $40,000 on Medium, $43,200 on Hard and $48,000 on Impoppable. Bloons TD 5 The Glaive Lord acquires two permanent glaives that rotate around the tower, shredding bloons that come into contact with the glaives. Glaive Ricochet is still used along with the rotating secondary glaives and can pop even more bloons. This upgrade also gives the tower Camo detection in BTD5. The glaives only rotate around the Boomerang Thrower during a round. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Glaive Lord's orbiting glaives cannot pop Frozen and Lead Bloons unless you upgrade the tower to Sonic Boom and Red Hot Rangs, respectively. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;Version 3.1 Glaive Lord price decreased ($9000 → $4500). Bloons TD 6 The Glaive Lord returns as an upgrade in BTD6, this time as Path 1's 5th-tier upgrade. It can be unlocked for 37,500 XP. As the Glaive Lord's original color scheme has been used for the M.O.A.R. Glaives upgrade in this game, the Glaive Lord now dons a dark purple robe. Also, the Glaive Lord now uses three orbital glaives instead of two. Glaive Ricochet and M.O.A.R. Glaives are still in effect upon purchasing this upgrade, and the orbital glaives will hit any Camo Bloons, Lead Bloons, and D.D.Ts nearby. The Glaives surrounding the tower have 8000 pierce and deal 2 damage (7 to ceramics and MOAB class bloons) every 0.1 seconds to nearby bloons, making them much more powerful than the Glaive Lord's basic attack. They do not benefit from crosspathing. Unlike BTD5, the direction that the glaives spin does not matter anymore, as the rotating glaives act more as a continuous fixed area-of-effect radius. If placed in the correct spot, like a loop in the map In the Loop, it can completely destroy any non-MOAB Class Bloon currently in the game excluding Super Ceramics. Update History (Bloons TD 6) ;4.0 Orbital Glaives' damage increased from 2 to 7 against ceramics and MOAB class bloons. Trivia *Glaive Lords wear robes similar to those of the Bloonjitsu Ninja Monkey, SMFC Dart Monkey, and the Viral Frost Ice Tower. *If Glaive Lord is located near a Monkey Village with Jungle Drums or MIB Call to Arms, the orbiting Glaives will not rotate faster than usual, instead the tower will just throw ricocheting glaives faster. *Glaives continue to circulate around the tower, just like the Dartling Gun, which will not turn on between rounds. *In BTD5 Mobile version, if the tower is not upgraded with Red Hot 'Rangs, it will make no sound when it tries to hit Lead Bloons. This also occurs with Glaive Ricochet. *The secondary glaives orbit clockwise. To maximize their popping power, put them in a corner where the bloons go counterclockwise. * The Bloons Monkey City description says that Glaive Lord is an ancient technique of the Monkey martial arts. * In BTD5 a single Glaive Lord in conjunction with an Arctic Wind can deal with seemingly infinite amounts of regular Bloons. * The Glaive Lord is one of few towers with infinite popping power (orbital glaives only). The other towers include Ice Tower (gains popping power if upgraded to 2/0 or 0/3), Blade Maelstrom (ability), Bloontonium Reactor (when submerged), and Ground Zero (ability). *The glaives have infinite popping power, making it extremely powerful against bloons, barring health and speed scaling. *The Glaive Lord, along with Absolute Zero and Cripple MOAB are the only Tier-4 towers in BTD5 that were moved to Tier-5 in BTD6. **Ray of Doom for the Dartling Gun is also moved to a fifth tier tower in the code, but it isn't in the game yet. *In BTD6, the range of the orbiting glaives is far bigger than it appears to be, it can even reach the entirety of Spring Spring top left loop. *In BTD6, the orbital glaives are very effective against ceramics up until round 80. Afterwards, though, they struggle against super ceramics. Gallery Glaivelordcombattd5.PNG|A 4/2 Glaive Lord fending off bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Glaive Lord-0.png|Glaive Lord In Bloons Tower Defense 5. glaivelordbmc.png|BMC artwork glaivelord steam.png|BTDB Steam version without Red Hot Rangs steamglaivelord red.png|Glaive Lord in BTDB Steam with Red Hot Rangs 39A65D7A-C586-4B4F-BC6D-8E448AEC0EF5.png|A Glaive Lord in BTD6 SHREDDING a bunch of MOABs. 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_18-50-11.png|BTD6 Glaive Lord Glaive Lord Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Legendary_Boomerang_Thrower.png|Glaive Lord on a legendary card. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades